Jealousy
by Izaya Hewajima
Summary: Late Valentine's Day Special. I felt left out. Everyone had a Valentine. Worst of all, Lyon had Juvia. But... Who was I jealous of? LyoRay Rated T just in case


Gray's POV

Everyone had a Valentine. Natsu had Lucy, which irked me since fire-breath actually got a girlfriend before me. I was still happy for them though. Jellal, who came for a visit, had Erza. That was not surprising since they knew each other since young. Laxus had Cana. That was a very odd pair.

Plenty of people have their other half. Heck, even Porlyusica came to see Master for a moment.

Everyone but me had a Valentine.

Juvia had finally gotten over me and ended up being Lyon's girlfriend. I would never ever admit it but I was actually jealous. My mind still had one unanswered question. Who was I jealous of?

I sat at the bar counter, resting my cheek on the palm of my hand while I waited for Freed to prepare my drink. Freed wanted to help Mira with bartending. Right now, she was teaching him how to serve my drink.

While waiting, I watched Lyon while he flirted playfully with Juvia. By the looks of it, he was complimenting her that it made her blush. I hated what I saw but I still watched. There was something about the two that did not seem as cheery as the other couples.

Firstly, Lyon was just flirting with Juvia. Secondly, they have not even given each other so much as a hug or a peck on the cheek. Lastly, Juvia looked rather uncomfortable. I saw her taking a few glances at me with worried eyes, almost looking like she was pleading for my attention. Why would she want my attention when she had Lyon? It just did not make sense.

Lyon started to trace circles around Juvia's arm and I tried to ignore it but my whole body thought otherwise. I got up from my seat, not noticing that my drink was already served, and made my way to the two. I wanted to stop walking towards them but my body denied me of that freedom.

When I arrived at their table, Juvia was about to say something until Lyon stood from his seat. She looked at him quizzically but he simply dismissed it. He stared into my eyes while I stared into his, as if we were having a silent conversation. He then placed his hand on my shoulder and that alone was enough to make my heart rate quicken.

"We need to talk," he told me, gesturing to the outside of Fairy Tail's building.

Why? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why were his simple actions enough to make me stutter?

Once we were outside, I leaned against the wall and waited for Lyon to talk. He did not say anything, so I decided to be the one the initiate the conversation first but Lyon stopped me.

"Gray," he addressed. Why did him saying my name enough to make my stomach feel like there were butterflies inside?

Without wasting another moment, Lyon stretched out his hand and placed it on the wall behind me, right beside my head. My eyes widened in surprise as he towered over me. His face was a few inches to close to mine that the lack of distance between us felt unnerving. My face heated when Lyon's eyes stared into mine. I could feel his minty breath on my lips as we stared at each other like nothing else mattered.

Why? Why was I acting like a love-sick high-school girl?

"You're jealous," Lyon bluntly stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, not budging from his current position.

I swallowed a lump in my throat when he said that.

"Of who?" he asked gently. I could be mistaken but I thought that he sounded a bit hopeful.

I was about to open my mouth to answer but thought twice. Was I jealous of Lyon for getting Juvia? That did not seem so. I did not feel the need to hold her in my arms.

I only felt that way towards Lyon and that was the damn simple truth.

Satisfied of what I realised, I answered Lyon's question.

"Of Juvia..." I muttered, barely even a whisper as I stared at the ground in embarrassments. Lyon heard me though.

"Sorry for making you think that way," he apologised, a soft smile on his lips.

Lyon started to lean closer to my face. His thumb brushed over my lower lip, as if he was asking for something. My body reacted again to the silent question. My hands reached to cup Lyon's face, attempting close up the distance between us.

Closer...

Just a bit closer...

"So that's where you two were."

At hearing the voice, I jerked back. Unfortunately, fate decided to be naughty and made me trip over a rock while I held onto Lyon's coat for support. That only brought him tumbling down with me.

We both landed on the ground rather loudly and the unknown person was still watching us.

My back was on the floor while Lyon hovered above me. His leg was in between mine, meaning that his knee was rubbing against my now throbbing member. I think that the colour of my face could rival Erza's hair at the moment.

"Erza asked me to check on you Gray, since you were the most depressed loner in the guild," the stranger told me.

When I turned my head to the side to the source of the voice, it was none other than the ex-Wizard Saint and Crime Sorcière guild member, Jellal Fernandez.

"H-How are you acting s-so nonch-chalant?" I asked, stuttering at the embarrassing position I was in currently.

"The scene just feels nostalgic," he answered, seeming to be a bit entertained by my situation at hand.

I'm guessing that something similar to this happened between him and Erza.

While I was in my own world, I failed to notice Jellal flicking his finger at the air. Somehow, that created a tiny magic circle.

Wait, magic circle? Why would he need to use magic now?

Thanks to some weird magical force, Lyon leaned forward and stole my first.

As for my heart, he kidnapped it long before I realised that I actually love him.


End file.
